


perfect first

by punchout



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Zhong Chenle, the c in chenle stands for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchout/pseuds/punchout
Summary: “what... what do you mean by that?” chenle asks carefully.jeno makes a noise of frustration- probably at himself. “i- i just-“ and when his hips twitch from under his boyfriend, chenle looks down and realizes.“you mean... sex?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	perfect first

jeno looks absolutely debauched under chenle, cheeks flushed a delicate red and eyes half lidded, glasses slipping down his nose. he’s whimpering, tugging chenle closer by the neck, and chenle can’t help but grin as he entertains the elder, leaning down to meet him.

“chenle...” jeno’s half moaning, half crying as chenle moves down his neck, sucking and nipping gently at his boyfriend’s most sensitive spots, the dark red spots blossoming. “chenle... _oh,_ chenle-“

“hmm? what is it, baby?”

“chenle- i-“ jeno gasps as chenle’s teeth barely graze his collarbone, and chenle smirks, pleased at jeno’s reaction. he’s always been sensitive- something chenle feels almost guilty about when he uses it to his advantage. “chenle... i... i want-“

“i’ll give you whatever you want, baby,” chenle mumbles, now kissing up jeno’s jawline. jeno shudders, his hand that’s been sweetly intertwined with chenle’s by his pillow tightening dangerously.

“chenle, i- i want _you.“_

at that, chenle freezes his ministrations, looking up to meet jeno’s eyes immediately. jeno looks horrified at his own words, his face flushing even redder if possible. his dark hair scattered across the pillow in a darling halo completes the image of innocence- if not for the dark splotches from chenle across his neck and jaw, and the plump red of his bitten lips.

“you- you want _me?”_

“y-yes...” but jeno’s eyes dart away, embarrassed, and chenle gently brushes the bangs from his eyes to bring him back.

chenle doesn’t want to misunderstand. “what... what do you mean by that?” he asks carefully.

jeno makes a noise of frustration- probably at himself. “i- i just-“ and when his hips twitch from under his boyfriend, chenle looks down and realizes.

there’s a noticeable tent in jeno’s slacks. oh.

_he’s hard._

and chenle finds himself blushing furiously at the revelation too. jeno’s always been the picture of innocence- albeit a bit shy and clumsy at times, but kind and generous to most everyone he’s come across- an absolute angel. chenle remembers him to go red at kiss scenes during movie dates, and their own makeout sessions had never progressed any further than heavy petting.

but now...

“you mean... sex?”

jeno squeaks, flinging an arm over his eyes. “it’s okay if you don’t want to, i just- i’ve started feeling these _desires_ lately and i don’t know what to do, and they only ever go away a little bit when i’m with you and-“

god, chenle loves him so much. chenle pries his arm away, smiling endearingly down at his boyfriend. “you’ve been horny, baby?”

jeno flushes, staring away. “y-yeah, a bit...”

“of course i’ll have sex with you.”

“really?”

“but... i don’t want to rush you.” chenle tilts jeno’s head upwards with his chin, making sure to meet his eyes. it doesn’t help that jeno looks adorable beneath him in his round glasses and big eyes. “are you sure you’re ready?”

jeno nods furiously. “yes, yes! i- i _did_ think about it, chenle, this isn’t just- me being _aroused,_ okay?”

chenle laughs, placing a small kiss to his forehead before pulling away. “i believe you, i believe you. i just don’t want to do this if you’re not a hundred percent.”

“i’m two hundred percent,” jeno says firmly, nodding again. “please, _please_ chenle, i want you-“

“so needy,” chenle laughs as jeno pulls him in again, peppering kisses all over jaw. “babe- slow _down,_ just- this is your first time, isn’t it?”

jeno pauses, breathing hard into the crook of chenle’s neck. “y-yeah...” and then he releases his boyfriend, looking back up at him with frantic eyes, biting his bottom lip. “that’s- that’s okay, right?”

“of course, of course. i just want it to be all the more special, right?”

jeno softens, and pulls him in for a real kiss- a slower, more sensual one, sucking gently instead of desperately, fingers laced daintily at the back of chenle’s head. chenle can’t help but smile against his boyfriend’s lips, licking into jeno’s mouth with equal fervor, being careful to communicate all his love into the kiss.

jeno pulls away a moment later, breathless. “i love you so much.”

“i love you too. is it okay if we take your shirt off?”

jeno nods, and soon enough all the buttons on his shirt have been undone, cream colored skin all exposed for chenle.

“stop- stop _staring,”_ jeno whispers, and chenle hurriedly breaks his gaze, having not even realized.

“sorry, baby, you just look so good. oh-“ and chenle reaches out towards jeno’s face. “we should probably take those off too-“

jeno grabs his wrist before chenle can reach his glasses. “ _no!”_ he yelps. “no- erm-“ chenle’s raises an eyebrow at him, quizzical, and jeno ducks his head, shy. “it’s just- when we’re having sex- i- i wanna see you.”

chenle can’t help but smile, and places a kiss on jeno’s cheek in reward. “oh, okay. thank you for telling me, baby.”

“can you take your shirt off, too?”

chenle pulls his t-shirt off easily with his free hand, discarding it somewhere across the room. jeno’s staring too, his eyes glassy. “you’re so pretty, too- _hnng,_ chenle-!”

chenle’s leaned down to lick a small circle around jeno’s tawny nipple, his fingers tugging gently at the other. jeno whines, back arching into the touch, and chenle’s reminded yet again of how sensitive his boyfriend is. “oh, _ohhhh,_ chenle, please-“

a broken moan escapes jeno’s throat as chenle shamelessly grinds their clothed groins together, his own hardness tight in his jeans. jeno’s writhing, groaning chenle’s name as his hips jerk up to meet chenle’s rather pathetically, twitching and shuddering all the while.

“p-please,” jeno stutters, and chenle finally decides to spare his boyfriend mercy and releases from his chest, a string of saliva following from the sensitive bud.

chenle helps jeno tug his slacks down until only his boxers are left, a wet spot decorating the front. chenle gently runs his fingers up the hardness underneath, and jeno’s hips jerk. “ _chenle-“_

“we’re getting there, baby, be patient.”

when chenle finally tugs down his boyfriend’s final piece of clothing, his cock springs free, bouncing against jeno’s stomach as it does. jeno whimpers as he throbs horribly, precum seeping from his slit and oozing down the reddened, sensitive head.

it’s not like chenle hasn’t seen jeno’s cock before- jeno’s prone to falling asleep in the bath on particularly long days- but he’s never seen him like _this._ red and hard and wet, all for him. chenle draws circles into jeno’s hips as he stares, slightly in awe. “babe... you’re so-“

“stop,” jeno whispers tearfully. “you’re so _embarrassing.”_

chenle leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of the head, and jeno’s breath hitches, his whole body twitching. “ _ah,_ please-“

“babe, you’re so sensitive.”

jeno buries his head in his hands. “i- i _know,_ okay, i’m working on it!”

“don’t, it’s the most adorable thing ever. under your pillow, angel, there should be a bottle...”

jeno’s passed over the lube a few moments later, and chenle squirts a generous amount into his palm to start. after warming in it up in his hands, he reaches around the base of jeno’s dick.

“ _ah-!”_ jeno gasps, grasping the sheets in his fist with one hand while the other is shoved promptly in his mouth. “ _oh-_ oh my god, oh my god-“

and chenle begins to gently stroke his boyfriend, up to the tip, and then back down. he moves at a snail’s pace, but jeno whines and thrashes, chest heaving as he gasps on every upstroke.

“jeno, baby,” chenle says, as gently as he can, “still your hips for me, okay?”

jeno nods, biting down hard onto his bottom lip, cheeks flushed as his face and chest glisten with sweat. “o-okay.”

his hips still twitch every so often, but for the most part he’s still as chenle continues to stroke him, precum now dribbling steadily out from his tip. jeno’s mewling, his toes curling as he whines chenle’s name, getting louder every time.

“chenle- _chenle,_ oh my god, please,” he whimpers, unable to keep his hips from jerking into the air. “please, please- _chenle!_ i’m- i’m gonna- _ah-“_

and that’s when chenle guiltily brings his hand to an abrupt stop. jeno’s panting, drool dropping from the corner of his lip, his eyes so glossy behind his crooked glasses. “chenle...”

his scratchy, ruined voice is music. “sorry, baby. i know you wanted me to fuck you still,” chenle tells him apologetically, gently massaging the insides of his thighs. “or- i could finish you like this and we could-“

“no!” and jeno’s suddenly jolted upright, his eyes wide with panic. “no, please, it’s okay, i still want it!”

“alright, alright. just double checking. pass me that pillow?”

chenle then instructs his boyfriend to lift his hips, and slides the pillow underneath. “it’s more comfy like this, promise. have you... have you ever fingered yourself, babe?”

jeno shakes his head, embarrassed. “n-no... sorry.”

“shh, don’t be, that’s alright. it’s just gonna hurt a little bit more, that’s all.”

jeno gives a shaky nod of his head as chenle squeezes more lube onto his fingers. “can you spread your legs a bit more for me?”

jeno throws his elbow over his eyes as he does, embarrassed. “i- i know it’s pointless to say this, but please don’t stare. god, this is so embarrassing-”

“impossible when you’re so perfect. i’m gonna start, okay?” jeno nods again, still hiding behind his arm.

so chenle gently rubs some of the warmed up lubricant to jeno’s puckered rim. jeno gasps at the feeling, back arching, but chenle carefully presses his hips back into the mattress, stilling him.

“jeno, i’d feel a lot better if i could see you too, yeah?”

jeno gingerly removes his arm from his face, looking down at chenle with watery eyes. “you’re doing perfect,” chenle tells him. “relax, okay?”

chenle continues to massage his rim with his thumb until he’s deemed it’s become loose and relaxed enough. he squirts some extra lube on his finger anyway, just in case.

“i’m gonna do one finger now, baby. tell me if anything hurts or if you want me to stop.”

jeno nods again, whimpering. “yes, okay.”

so chenle carefully pushes his pointer finger through the ring of muscle, and jeno’s breath hitches, grasping the bedsheets. “ _hnng-“_

jeno feels hot and velvety around chenle’s finger- he’s so tight, but it _is_ his first time and he’s doing so well. chenle tell him so, gently squeezing the plush of his thigh. “perfect, baby, you’re doing perfect.”

jeno pants as chenle finally pushes in all the way to the knuckle. “jeno...? how are you feeling?”

“feels-“ jeno blows the bangs out of his face, still catching his breath. “feels- feels weird, but- but good. please- please keep going.”

chenle pumps his finger in and out, in and out until he can definitely feel a difference in tightness. jeno lets out a whine every so often, but otherwise takes it beautifully.

“i’m gonna add another, okay?”

now chenle presses two fingers at jeno’s rim, but this time jeno lets out a broken cry as they enter. chenle jolts at the sound, sitting up immediately. “babe? jeno, are you-“

_“fine,”_ jeno whispers, but he’s biting hard on his fist, his eyes watery. “‘m fine, just- hurts a little, but chenle, please keep going, _please-“_

chenle pumps his fingers at a slightly faster rate than before, scissoring them apart as he thrusts then in and out, watching jeno’s hole swallow them again and again. jeno moans, his head lolling backwards as his knuckles go white with how hard he’s gripping the sheets.

chenle knows his boyfriend well enough to recognize that not all of his sounds are from pleasure. “it’s gonna feel really good soon, i promise,” he says, and jeno nods helplessly, eyes still watery. “just one more finger, okay? you’re doing so well, baby.”

jeno whimpers as chenle reaches for his neglected cock, stroking it a few times as he brings his other hand to jeno’s hole. “breathe, babe.”

and as chenle pushes a third finger past his rim, jeno’s hand flies to his face, covering it as he takes three of chenle’s fingers silently. but he’s trembling, chenle can feel it around his fingers, and he jerks jeno’s cock at a slow but steady pace, an effort to get his poor boyfriend to relax. “jeno, you’re so perfect, look at you. you’re doing so good, so good for me.”

jeno finally brings his hand away from his face, and poor jeno, his cheeks are streaked with tears as he sniffles, glasses askew as he tries his best to reciprocate his boyfriend’s thrusts and strokes. he whimpers, his fists trembling where he’s still got an iron grip on the blankets, and chenle can’t help but smile back up at him.

“you’re doing amazing, baby. you’re gonna feel so good.”

and now chenle angles his fingers, doing his best to find a certain spot. he curls his fingers, ever so slightly, and then-“

“ _ah!”_

jeno’s reaction is beautiful. his back arches all the way off the bed as his legs on either side of chenle jerk, and his cock actually twitches in chenle’s fist as he oozes out several more dribbles of pearly precum. he’s breathing hard, more tears falling past his lashes, his bottom lip trembling. “i- _oh my god-“_

chenle experimentally rubs his fingers into the same spot once more, and jeno cries again, thrashing. chenle presses him back down with a calm hand, amused. “feel good?”

“chenle, please, i’m ready,” jeno cries, wiping his tear-stained cheek with the palm of his hand. “please, please, i- i want you so much-“

“shh, shh, baby, i got you,” chenle says softly, leaning down to smack a kiss on jeno’s lips. jeno can barely reciprocate, so dizzy with pleasure he simply drools and licks around chenle’s lip.

he lets jeno catch his breath as he undoes his own belt and jeans, which he had almost long forgotten about if not for the tight reminder in his groin. his jeans are sent to some unknown corner of the room before jeno makes grabby hands at his boxers and chenle lets him, amused.

jeno gasps adorably as chenle’s fully hard dick bounces against his torso. “oh- you’re _big.”_

“mmm, no, i think we’re about the same size- oh, _baby.”_

jeno’s begun to stroke chenle’s untouched cock, just as slow as chenle has to him, but the effect is _so_ worth. jeno’s hands are soft, and he shakes slightly, but-

“fuck, _jeno,”_ chenle mumbles, leaning into jeno’s shoulder. “fuck, fuck-“

jeno’s teaching behind him for the lube, bless him, and when his hands return, chenle groans at the newer, smoother feeling. “fucking _shit-“_

jeno’s finger presses into his slit, and chenle groans, pushing his boyfriend away with shaky hands. “babe- that’s enough, i don’t want to cum just yet.”

“‘mkay, sorry,” jeno giggles as chenle gets back into position between jeno’s legs.

“are you... ready? this isn’t going to feel good at first either, but we’ll get there.”

“god, yes, please,” jeno says, wiping away the remainder of the tear streaks on his cheeks as chenle rolls on a condom. “please, please, chenle- _ah-!“_

chenle groans as jeno’s walls swallows his cock, the heat pressing around him as he gently pushes forward. jeno’s gasping, a hand now tightly gripping one of the headboard posts as he’s slowly filled up.

once he’s in to the hilt, chenle sighs, rubbing jeno’s thigh soothingly where his legs are wrapped around his torso. “you okay, jen? does it feel okay?”

jeno’s panting, reaching for chenle, and chenle entertains him, their fingers lacing together. after a few seconds of catching his breath, he nods. “i- i’m okay. just- another minute, please?”

“of course, anything, babe,” chenle says softly, surging downwards to nip at jeno’s neck. jeno gratefully lets his hand tangle at the back of his boyfriend's hair. “let me know when you’re ready. you’re doing perfect.”

chenle remembers how sensitive his boyfriend’s chest was and runs his fingers across his nipples a few times as he marks up jeno’s neck. jeno gasps every now and then as chenle jostles inside of him, getting used to his size. it’s when his gasps turn into little whimpers of pleasure that chenle checks back with him, seeing jeno’s flushed face and glassy eyes, lips parted slightly.

“chenle...” jeno whimpers, holding his boyfriend close, “i think- you can move.”

so chenle hikes jeno’s legs back up, and carefully pulls out until only the tip remains inside, and then-

“ _oh!”_ jeno squeaks. “oh- _ah-!“_

and the rest of his sentence is drowned out by his own moan as chenle thrusts again, still at a careful pace. “ _ah-_ please, more-“

so chenle begins to thrust at a steady pace, jeno letting out a small whimper off “ _ah!”_ every time, fists writhing in the sheets. “ _ah- ah-_ chenle, chenle-“

chenle groans as he buries himself into jeno’s heat with each thrust, familiarizing himself with his boyfriend’s sweet spots. he angles himself again, and soon enough-

“ _OH!_ oh my god _-“_ and jeno’s back arches off the bed again, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. chenle aims for the spot again and thrusts even harder the next time, and his boyfriend chokes out a sob.

“ _chenle!_ chenle _,_ chenle _, oh my god!”_ jeno cries, tears finally spilling down his cheeks once more as chenle heightens the pace with a groan of his own. “ _please, please, ah-!“_

“feels so good,” chenle groans, making sure to hit his boyfriend’s prostate dead on each time. “feels so good- you feel so good, you’re perfect-“

jeno responds with a sob, crying openly as chenle continues to pound into his prostate. he’s so fucked out he can barely string two words together that aren’t his boyfriend’s name as he nears his climax. “chenle, chenle, chenle- oh- _right there,_ please, _oh my god_ , chenle, i’m- i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum, i’m- _i’m-“_

chenle reaches down to jerk his cock, tugging gently and thumbing a few times over the slit before jeno’s cumming all over himself, string after string of white cum spurting from his dick as he thrashes and cries, chenle gently fucking him through it. his thighs are trembling around his boyfriend's waist as he moans, cock twitching more of the pearly white across his stomach. chenle holds him steady, rubbing his calves soothingly as he slows his pace, careful not to delve into overstimulation. 

jeno shakes through the last few seconds of his orgasm, clinging onto his boyfriend’s biceps as his whines subside into little pants (“chenle... _chenle...”)._ the last few bits of cum spurt weakly from his cock, dribbling feebly down his shaft. _he came a lot,_ chenle realizes as he stares down at his spent boyfriend- not only is the stuff all over his stomach, but some have even reached his chin as well as chenle’s. and it’s _a lot_ of cum _._ chenle didn’t even know his boyfriend could hold so much. _  
_

jeno gives a final shaky sob before it’s over, dropping back onto the pillows as his cock begins to soften against his stomach. chenle’s still hard, but it doesn’t matter. “sweetheart,” he says softly, rubbing little circles into the top of his boyfriend's trembling hand, “i’m gonna pull out, okay?”

jeno nods weakly, chest still heaving as he catches his breath, apparently too spent to give a verbal answer. so chenle gently pulls his (still hard) cock from jeno’s hole, lube squelching. 

jeno makes a tiny whimpering noise as he does, hips jerking as a feeble amount of cum spills from his soft cock at the simulation. he's so sensitive. chenle can’t help but smile down at him, brushing his bangs out of his teary eyes.

“babe, you were so good. i'm so proud of you.”

jeno smiles weakly back at him, cheeks flushed. his chest is still rising and falling as he continues to catch his breath, and there’s so much sweat across his forehead and chest. _he must have had a really intense orgasm_ , chenle thinks endearingly as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s sweaty bangs.

when he pulls away, jeno’s eyes have fluttered shut, his pink lips parted ever so slightly. he looks like an angel, his dark hair spread around his pillow and the light blush in his cheeks like roses. he’s drifted off.

chenle laughs, finally pulling off jeno’s glasses and placing them on the nightstand. “sweet dreams, baby.”

—

“chenle... chenle!”

chenle’s fly eyes open at the sound of his name. jeno’s hovering over him, drowned out in a familiar looking Depeche Mode sweatshirt. there’s an uncertain, nervous look in jeno’s eyes that has chenle quickly sitting up, flicking on the bedside lamp.

the digital clock tells him that it’s nearly dinner. “baby, what’s up?”

jeno’s hair is still slightly disheveled- he couldn’t have woken up more than a few minutes ago, either. “i...”

he looks so nervous and scared that it’s beginning to freak chenle out, too. “hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asks concernedly, reaching out to rub jeno’s knee. “everything okay?”

“i was so _bad!”_ jeno bursts finally, cheeks flaring in shame and embarrassment. “i was so _bad_ and you didn’t even _finish-“_

“oh, what-“ it takes chenle’s sleep addled brain a few moments to catch up. “you mean- the sex?”

“ _yes the sex!”_ jeno cries, rubbing his eyes with his sweater sleeve underneath his glasses, and chenle realizes just how self conscious jeno was about the whole thing. “you were still- and i just _fell asleep,_ like what kind of partner-“

“no, no, you were amazing,” chenle says, endeared, pulling jeno’s hand away from his face. “are you kidding me? jeno, you’re so sexy, you were perfect. and it was only your first time.”

“but-“ jeno’s still frowning, upset. “but- you didn’t even cum, lele.”

“it doesn’t matter, this was for you. stop worrying.” chenle pulls jeno’s head into the crook of his shoulder in a hug, rubbing up and down his back. “i still loved fucking you. and you felt good too, right?”

“yeah, but-“

“so don’t worry.”

they finally pull away, jeno still wiping hastily at his red eyes with his sweater sleeves. “i- i’m sorry,” he says finally, sniffling, his voice quiet. “i felt so good... i wanted you to feel nice too with how good you did.”

chenle pauses. “and... how good was i?”

but to chenle’s horror, jeno’s tearing up again, his eyes quickly filling and the flush in his cheeks returning. “oh, babe-“ chenle stammers, taken aback as he reaches to wipe the tears away, but jeno smacks his hands away, interrupting him.

“you were so- _amazing_ , lele, are you kidding me?” jeno says furiously, wiping hastily at his own cheeks. “i almost came, like, five times, and i don’t think i’ve ever came that hard in my life when i finally did! and- and you helped me through it,” he adds, finally giving a shy smile, and chenle smiles back. “took care of me after, too. i just-“ he sighs again. this time, though, the insecurity is missing, much to chenle’s satisfaction. “i just wish you came, i guess. dumb, right?”

“you can still make me cum.”

jeno’s face lights up. “really?”

“oh, you perv,” chenle giggles, ruffling jeno’s hair, and jeno glares at the betrayal.

“how was that perverted? _you_ offered-“

“after dinner, babe,” chenle tells him quietly. “that sound good?”

jeno flushes, but the smile on his face is bright. “perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> <33


End file.
